


透射光栅

by catastropheamateur



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastropheamateur/pseuds/catastropheamateur
Relationships: 白应
Kudos: 2





	透射光栅

应祺燊躺在床上，睁着眼睛数防盗网上细密的格子，宿舍在四楼，但还是多此一举地装了防盗网，一二三四五……数到第六十九个时他困了，打了个哈欠闭上了眼。与此同时，身后的鼾声迎来一波小高潮，他脚掌向后踹了下白家浩的小腿，鼾声停了，白家浩贴上来咬了下他的耳朵。

应祺燊浑身发毛，哆嗦着道：“你你你不能这样！”

“哪样？”白家浩睡眼惺忪，下巴搁在他肩上问。

过激反应那阵鸡皮疙瘩平息下去，应祺燊裹着被子挪到床沿，想了半天憋出来一句：“我是未成年，你这是在犯罪！”

“好的。”白家浩敷衍地嘟囔着，手从被子底下钻进去捏了捏他的后颈，冰得他又哆嗦了一下，接着就没动静了。应祺燊忐忑不安地等了半晌，白家浩呼吸渐趋平稳，隐隐又有鼾声起的架势。

他急了，转过身揪住白家浩的脸把它扯出一个弧度夸张的笑角：“你是脑瘫吗，别睡了，等会knight进来了怎么办？”

白家浩维持着诡异的表情挤出含糊不清的回答：“什么怎么办。”

“怎么跟他解释我在这里啊！”

白家浩终于发现今晚他睡不好了，努力睁大眼睛让自己看起来清醒一点，虽然收效甚微：“需要解释吗。”

应祺燊放弃跟这个脑瘫解释了，他深吸一口气掀开被子坐起来开始找自己的衣服，接着他就捂着腰表情痛苦地僵住了。白家浩手贴过去给他揉了揉，恍然大悟道：“如果你觉得不好解释的话我给卓定发个微信，让他和karsa换个房间，karsa见多识广不会多问什么的。”

……既然都换房间了干脆让他俩一间不好吗？！

白家浩犹自在开动自己很好使的脑筋：“放心吧他们都知道我们是这种关系了，就你一个人不知道而已。”

应祺燊好险一口气没把自己憋死，半晌后虚弱地问：“什么时候知道的。”

他转过去，发现白家浩一脸看白痴的表情在看他，小指勾了下他手腕上的手链，说：“不要你自己憨憨就以为别人都是憨憨好吗。”

应祺燊眼前一阵阵发晕，总觉得自己上当了，但具体是怎么上当的，他还没缓过劲来。

时间倒回到一小时前，应祺燊洗澡回来，在走廊上撞到刚上楼的白家浩，四目相对后他很快就别开眼，暗自庆幸自己站在灯光照不到的暗处，脸红得没那么明显。白家浩停住脚，在他转身开门的刹那自言自语似的说：“明天就放假了。”

应祺燊手按在门把上，嗯了声，身后同时响起门把转动声，在短促的两秒钟里他极快又极小声地说了句什么，说完扭头就往黑漆漆的屋里走。后头伸过来一只手拽住他的手腕，皮肤相贴处传递过来干燥的温暖感觉，白家浩说：“你刚说什么，再说一遍。”

应祺燊由他拉着，回道：“没听清算了。”

“想我的话干嘛不现在多看几眼呢。”白家浩的声音离他近了点，几乎是贴着他耳朵说的，应祺燊忍不住偏头瞥了他一眼，“你这不是耳朵好得很嘛。”

白家浩不说话了，看着他笑，眼睛眯成一条缝，傻乎乎的。应祺燊叹了口气：“走廊上拉拉扯扯成何体统，等会被皓哥看到了你又要完蛋。”

“为什么不是你完蛋？”白家浩拉他进了自己房间，有点不服气地问。

“你自己心里没点ac数吗，”应祺燊翻了个白眼，学karsa的语气说，“369是最调皮的小孩，人家刚来俩月就看出来了。”

白家浩也小声咕哝了句什么，应祺燊这次是真的没听清，凑近了问他：“什么？”

白家浩顺势在他侧颊上亲了下，大声重复道：“你不就喜欢我这种调皮的吗。”

应祺燊皱着眉头，认真端详起白家浩，看得他心里发毛，在脸上擦来擦去，低声说：“没粘饭粒啊。”AD连鼻子也皱起来了，他一屁股坐在床沿，说：“我真挺纳闷你那脸皮拿什么做的，怎么那么厚。”

白家浩过去坐在他旁边，反问他：“我说的难道不是实话吗？”

应祺燊噎住了，他低头思索了一分钟，抬手把白家浩的眼镜摘了，戴到自己脸上，看了看身边的上单。

白家浩说：“你干嘛。”

应祺燊说：“我看我是不是近视了，眼神不太好使，能把你看上。”

他不近视，戴上厚厚的眼镜就有点晕，眩晕中应祺燊眨了眨眼，白家浩的脸在他面前放大，呼吸产生的雾气模糊了镜片，世界陷入雾茫茫的白，嘴唇上蜻蜓点水地被啄了一下。他更晕了，取下眼镜晃了晃脑袋，掐了把白家浩的大腿。

白家浩哎哟一声跳了起来：“喂，很痛诶！”

应祺燊眼神里还残留着茫然：“原来不是在做梦吗？”

白家浩拿手来试他额头：“你发烧了？搁这胡说什么呢。”

应祺燊突然笑出了声，他摇着头说：“就是感觉挺不真实的，咱们怎么变成现在这样的。”

白家浩莫名其妙地说：“现在这样不好吗。”

“也不是，就是太突然了，”应祺燊手握成拳，再把手指一根根掰出来，跟他列数道，“你看，谈恋爱不是应该先暧昧，再告白，再约会，再确定关系，再……”他停了停，又说，“总之就是跳过了很多步骤，感觉怪怪的。”

白家浩看他的眼神里带上了敬佩，他点头表示认同，还说，“确实，你懂的真多，一看就是老司机了。”

应祺燊想也没想就反驳道：“我也不懂，我百度的。”

白家浩哦了一声，看着他，应祺燊回过味来了，愤怒地说：“你搁这套我话呢？”

白家浩摊了摊手：“我什么都没说啊，你自己说的。”

应祺燊拿他没办法，站起来要走，白家浩在后面慢悠悠地说：“属实弟弟行为。”

应祺燊明知道白家浩在激他，但他还是刹住了脚，气哼哼地回击：“说得像你不是个弟弟一样。”

白家浩走过来弹他脑门，“怎么跟你哥说话的呢。”

这时候他们又像普通的兄弟关系了，自己都还是个小孩的白家浩经常在应祺燊面前臭屁地摆起大哥架子试图训他，尤其在他升入一队后，就有更多的“经验”支撑他在唯一弟弟面前装逼了。应祺燊不鸟他，白家浩还是时不时就背着手来视察，弹他脑门或者揉他的头发，搞得应祺燊烦不胜烦。

“喂，你是不是那时候就……”

“就什么？”白家浩心不在焉地接话，他贴得离应祺燊太近了，近到鼻翼下的每颗痘痘都清晰可见，距离缩短得太快，就像他们变质的关系，让应祺燊有点不知所措。他的心跳变得剧烈，犹豫着要不要躲，白家浩给了他足够的时间，直到他终于闭上眼，翕动嘴唇给出自己的回答。

“就喜欢我啊？”

应祺燊睁开眼，看到白家浩憨厚地挠了挠头，“可能是吧，我也不知道。”

这怎么能不知道呢，应祺燊着急起来，他想骂白家浩笨蛋，但转念一想，自己其实也没比他清醒到哪去，也是稀里糊涂地就表白了，在一起了，然后呢？

应祺燊后知后觉反应过来白家浩之前对他做了什么，他往后躲了，躲到门板上，退无可退，手指揪着自己的衣服下摆，咬着下唇看白家浩。白家浩被他弄得糊涂了，垮下脸问他：“你是不是后悔了。”

“我……”应祺燊张了张嘴，抓着手链上的骰子在手心里摩挲，冰冷的骰子被他的体温焐热，他还是没有能挤出一句话。

他的机器猫生气了，指着他颤颤巍巍地说：“你怎么能后悔呢，太过分了，你你你……”

“你好烦啊！我没有！”应祺燊揪着他的衣领就凑上去了，撞到了白家浩的齿龈，还把他眼镜碰歪了，吸了一嘴的薄荷牙膏味，悻悻退开，拿手捂着脸，眼睛转啊转。白家浩愣愣地看着他，他往窗边走，还是能感觉到那道视线粘在自己背上，像刚倒出来的502又热又黏。过了会，白家浩说：“你真的很傻你知道吗。”

应祺燊张嘴想说话，倏而被压在了窗框上，白家浩又亲了上来，他脑袋上一撮呆毛晃来晃去，睫毛颤了颤，把舌头伸进来了。应祺燊脑筋不会转了，用卓语来形容，他gabi了。窗户冷冰冰的很不舒服，他开始扭动，白家浩放开他，鼓着腮帮子说：“你怎么不把眼睛闭上啊，一点都不配合。”

应祺燊呆呆地说：“哦，我不知道，没反应过来……”

“你怎么这么笨呐！”白家浩用ob他操作的那种语气说话，还说，“算了，再来一次吧。”

应祺燊很不服气，还没等白家浩说开始就闭上了眼，然后他就被推倒在了床上，后脑勺砰地一下撞上了床头板。“你他妈……呜呜呜！”应祺燊挣扎了两下，不扑腾了，他缺氧了。

白家浩趁他没反应过来的时候一鼓作气把衣服剥了，跟剥粽子一样手脚极其麻利，应祺燊找回来自己呼吸以后看了看他，说：“确实挺细的。”白家浩掐了把他的腰，“说什么呢，嗯？”他的语气变了，变得低沉，明明才刚度过变声期没有多久，刻意压低声音说话时竟也能显得有那么一点成熟了。

应该是很陌生的，但应祺燊总觉得在什么地方见过这一幕，一种朦朦胧胧的既视感，是梦吗……他想起来了，就在那个晚上，白家浩离开他的那个晚上，他躺在空荡荡的下铺，宿舍里没有人，只有没来得及收走的一个枕头，应祺燊蜷卧在白家浩睡过的位置，睡着了。他的眼睛还有点肿，两个小时以前白家浩坐在他身边，他们一块坐在这张床上，白家浩拉着他的手安慰他，他说，“我们会再见的，很快。”

应祺燊在过完十六岁生日的第二个月，做了自己人生中的第一个春梦，他忘记了很多细节，或者说他以为自己忘记了。醒来后最清晰的还是那种意犹未尽的空虚感，仿佛他的大脑感受到被遗弃的孤独，为他创造出这么一场梦境，梦里仍然有人陪着他，摸他的脸亲他的额头，喊他——

“小应。”

他浑身过电，瞪大了眼，白家浩歪着头看他，加快了手下的动作，有点儿得意地笑着。明明早就习惯他的注视，这次应祺燊却终于觉察出哪里不对，和以前不一样了，不是采访的时候、训练的时候那样的眼神，而是在一队再见面时，还有更早时候，十七岁生日时白家浩来找他吃饭时，以至追根溯源，是那个梦里，他看他的眼神。

他说：“我厉不厉害。”

等待被夸奖的不仅是一波天秀的塔下反杀了，他把应祺燊伺候得泪花闪闪，应祺燊咬着自己的手指一句话都说不出来，一墙之隔，别的队友在走动在说话，他不敢发出一点点逾矩的动静。尽管白家浩在对他做的事情早就逾矩了，空气中弥漫起精液的膻味，他变成了不听话的坏小孩，还没到年龄就偷吃禁果，伊甸园的大门在他鼻尖前砰然关上了。

诱他堕落的蛇化成了白家浩的手指在他身体里钻来钻去，应祺燊觉得自己变得好奇怪，他抬手搭在白家浩手腕上想推开他，映入眼帘的是两条亲亲密密挨挤在一块的手链，上面挂的骰子因循重力落到一处靠着，里面镶嵌的红豆明艳得像两颗活泼的心脏，除了彼此的胸膛再也没有什么别的东西能把它们分隔开。

他的手失去了力道，只是很轻地擦过白家浩的腕骨落到了床单上，后者难得温柔地摸了他的脸，亲了他的额头，一切都和那个梦一模一样，不同的只有难以忍受的疼痛，好痛好痛，应祺燊掐着自己肚子上的肉掐得快破皮，白家浩停下来了，慌乱地在他涣散的目光里晃动手掌，问他，“这是几？”

应祺燊白着脸，低声说：“三啊，傻逼。”

白家浩松了口气，倒退着打算下床去找纸，应祺燊再也不敢说他细了，抽着凉气，泪汪汪地看他，等他一条腿都踩到地上，张了张嘴，说：“就，完了？”

“啊，”白家浩说，“那不是，你痛嘛……”

被他剥得光溜溜的应祺燊跟他大眼瞪小眼瞪了几秒钟，一卷被子，翻过身去了。白家浩在干燥的暖气里咂摸了会，回去把人从被子里刨出来，小心翼翼地问：“要不再试试？”

试的结果就是，现在，凌晨三点，应祺燊还是腰酸得睡不着，跟一百头大象呼啦啦往上头踩过似的。回过味来后他的心情十分复杂，一时间无数问题涌进了他的脑海，全都是大人的烦恼，他一个也解决不了，只能干瞪眼。

白家浩看出他的纠结，拍了拍他的屁股：“多大点事啊，别想了。”

应祺燊眼睛里还在转圈圈，白家浩啧了声，支起上半身把他按在枕头上，咬他的嘴唇，唇分后理直气壮地说：“你害我又要熬夜，熬夜就要长痘，是不是应该补偿我一下？”

应祺燊表情空白了一瞬，转为恐慌：“你要干嘛……你不要过来啊！”

走廊上，洪浩轩抱着洗澡盆走进了自己的房间，发现另一张床空着，他饱含深意地摸了摸自己下巴，余光瞥见对面房门下漏出的一线光亮，拿起手机给卓定发消息：等会你来我房间睡吧。

卓定刚打完一局排位，很快回道：怎么了吗。

“不该问的不要多问，听话。”

“哦。”卓定放下手机，想了想，若有所思地给白家浩发了个流氓兔表情，白家浩没有回。

洪浩轩又点开了另一个聊天窗口：帮主，重大利好消息。

“哦？”

“这次发展的下线好像是买一送一的，招到就是赚到啊！”

“不错，办事得力，该赏。”

“就是他说要我请他一年的星巴克和面包，这个费用报销的事您看……”

“对方已开启了朋友验证，你还不是他（她）朋友，请先发送朋友验证请求。”


End file.
